


Samus's Investigation

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Aliens, Altered Mental States, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, F/F, Large Breasts, Loss of Identity, Memory Alteration, Stella - Freeform, Transformation, green skin, popstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A little story I did to get over my writers block and do something. I'll be getting back to commissions soon but I needed to write something else first.Stella was made by AnarackW https://twitter.com/AnarackWIcon was made by HyponX https://www.furaffinity.net/user/hyponx
Kudos: 7





	Samus's Investigation

Samus’s ship flew through the empty space, lights from distant stars danced across her console and the empty driver seat. The auto pilot took care of the flying route as Samus reviewed the mission briefing. The Federation had sent her on a simple mission, a short interrogation with a touring popstar. A vast difference from her usual high adrenaline missions but Samus was invested in it all the same. The quiet mission still paid very well and would require no repairs. Samus’s recent back to back hunting missions had left her pockets light with ship repairs and fees for breaking various laws by capturing a target in the middle of crowed station.   
  
Wearing her Zero Suit she paced around. Reading details on the popstar she was visiting. Stella was a pop idol of notable renown; her tour was selling well enough and for the most part there wasn’t anything too out of note for her. The Federation wanted Samus to investigate a series of strange disappearances that happened at each planet the popstar visited. While the Federation was hesitant to hire Samus for the job, Stella refused to talk to anyone that didn’t have some inkling of fame, and Samus taking down the space pirates numerous times made her a notable person in the bounty hunter world. However, Samus felt at a disadvantage. She didn’t know much about the music world so Stella was just another name to her.   
  
Samus paused her reading as she felt the shift in speed, the auto pilot was slowing down as her ship drew closer to Stella’s massive home. Samus’s small personal craft paled in size to the popstar’s mobile luxury cruiser. Taking a seat Samus opened comms with the docking crew. After talking to the female on the other end Samus felt her ship’s gravity adjust as she was pulled by their tractor beam. It was a slow process but eventually the ship was pulled into an onboard hanger. Even the hanger was as aesthetically pleasing as the outside of the ship. The hanger was big enough to fit a few more guests, the crew must have been used to receiving guests. Samus stepped outside of her ship, wearing only her Zero Suit, rocket heels, and her stun gun on her hips. There was nothing in the briefing or her initial interaction with the crew that suggested a need for combat gear.   
  
Her heels clicked on the metal deck as she walked towards a reception desk, the woman at the desk had a green skin tone and pink hair. Her two green antennae twitched as Samus approached. Her large round face lacked a nose and a smile as the woman’s frown seemed to grow.   
  
“Name and purpose?” Samus was taken a back, her visit should have been precleared by her Federation contact.   
  
“Samus Aran, I’m here on behalf of the federation?” She quickly looked around to see if there were any other guests in the hanger at the time. Only her ship seemed out of place. The woman was wearing a smart purple dress that screamed that she was used to office work. Her eyes narrowed at her screen.   
  
“Ah yes, Miss Aran. Your appointment wasn’t for another three hours.” Samus crossed her arms.   
  
“I didn’t know that the Federation was on Stella’s schedule.” The green woman’s antenna twitched.   
  
“Yes well, the Federation has no business making my beloved employer delayed for her next tour stop. The press will eat us alive if we have to delay our next stop due to Federation meddling.” Samus shrugged.   
  
“I thought all press was good press.” A sly smile crept across the secretary's face.   
  
“All except for destroying entire planets, isn’t that right, Miss Aran?” Samus felt some anger bubbling, taking a pause to collect herself before answering.   
  
“I’ve been pardoned for my actions, and after a few quick questions Stella will be free of the Federation’s curious eyes. So, shall I?” The green woman let out a huff as she pressed keys on her keyboard before gesturing to a door.   
  
“Straight down the hall and take the elevator up. Miss Stela will join you in the waiting room once she’s down with her current duties.” Samus nodded and made her way past the desk, the secretary letting out an audible huff as Samus walked by.   
  
Passing through the fancy double doors Samus was surprised that the hard metal deck gave way to soft carpet. The long fully furbished hallway looked more akin to something you’d see in a hotel. Collectable works of art and professional photos from Stella’s performances alternated down the hallway. Samus suddenly felt a chill run down her back as she walked through the hall. Her instincts kicking up and telling her that something wasn’t normal on this space craft. Slowly walking down the hallway Samus calmed her nerves. This was still a simple mission, all she needed to do was ask Stella some simple questions and then report the answers back to the Federation. She wasn’t even here to arrest Stella even if she did confess some crime, they were very clear that this was a recon of sorts. Samus examined each picture as she made her way to the elevator. Stella had an eye for expensive art, Samus didn’t know much about their value but under each painting was a little plaque that showed off how much each one was worth. The performance pictures didn’t seem out of place. There was a photo for each of her backup singer’s first performance. One at almost every planet Stella performed at. The popstar was well known for introducing new talent. However, Stella only hired from the same race as herself, critiques were quick to accuse her of not promoting a galactic talent pool but many of her fans defended her by pointing out that her race and home planet had seen good social and economic rising since Stella hit the scene.   
  
The chill returned as Samus could have sworn that she recognized some of the background dancers. Samus shook her head, the person she was thinking of didn’t have green skin or pink hair. The uncanny resemblance still tugged at her mind as she made her way to the elevator. After pressing the button to call the elevator Samus thought harder about the secretary. Something about the way she talked, and the way her hair was styled. Did she see her before? Samus had never been to one of Stella’s concerts yet she recognized a few of her singers. She tapped her foot as she impatiently waited, something was wrong here but Samus wasn’t cleared for combat. Her stun gun was only for self-defense. A loud metal ding broke her out of her thoughts, as the metal doors opened a shadowy figure was in the doorway. Quickly Samus pulled her stun gun out, aiming it center of the target. A green woman stood in front of Samus’s gun, a warm smile on her face.   
  
“Oh Miss Aran! I’m only here to assure you get to Miss Stella’s waiting room.” Samus let out a soft breath as she put the gun back in the holster.   
  
“My apologies, I’m more used to less hospitable space crafts.” The woman simply put her hands on her sizeable hips, her impressive bust was being held back by a hot pink tube top. Her long light pink hair ran all the way down her back. She wore purple pants that were skin tight, showing off the large rump that her race was previously famous for before Stella started showcasing other talents than a massive backside. She was slightly taller than Samus thanks due to her almost foot high hot pink stiletto pumps. She also wore a white leg sleeve that went to just below her knee. Her nails were the same hot pink and her wrist had a fuzzy bracelet that matched some fur that was on her shoulders. Samus recognized her on one of the pictures in the hallway, and... somewhere else? Her eyes narrowed as she tried to focus on the green woman’s face, her bangs covered one of her large eyes, Samus could see from the other eye that she was wearing heavy markup, winged eyelashes and a smoky pink eye shadow that matched her tube top. Samus’s stares started to make the woman blush, before she interrupted the bounty hunters' thoughts.   
  
“Um Ma’am? I’m not used to being admired so close.” Samus shook her head, just something about her seemed too familiar.   
  
“Sorry, please lead the way.” Entering the elevator with the woman the first thing Samus realized was how much the woman’s ass took up the elevator, the elevator wasn’t particularly large but Samus would be impressed if they managed to fit three of her race into the elevator at once, even now the woman couldn’t help but bump her soft hips with her. On the way up Samus was mostly quiet as the woman spoke highly about her employer, vouching for her character and her style. Samus was thinking more about the woman she was talking to. Trying to place a name, or even where she saw her. Wasn’t she some pet trainer? Oh, the name was on the tip of her tongue. Sin-Syn-Centha? No that wasn’t right. A ding sounded and the door slid open again, the two of them stepped out into an office waiting room. Expensive Stella merch was hanging on the walls. Another performer was waiting in the room. She gave a gentle wave as the two entered the room.   
  
“Stella is almost done; we’ll keep you company as you wait for her in here.” Samus froze, she knows she’s seen this woman before but not with green skin. The woman’s gentle face shifted to one of worry. “Are you ok Miss Aran? Do you need a seat?” Both of them helped Samus into a seat, the one that was already in the room quickly brought her a glass of water. Samus looked at her face before taking the cup.   
  
“Thank you...Rosalina?” Samus curiously asked. Both the dancers looked worried.   
  
“Who? Miss Aran I’m just a singer, if you’re not feeling well we can inform Miss Stella-” Samus interrupted   
  
“No don’t do that! I’m just, a little light headed.” Samus took a drink and rubbed her eyes, even with taking a pause she couldn’t forget the person she’s had numerous fights with on the smash brother's stage. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see her vision blocked by two large green orbs. The woman she entered the room with was in front of her. She let out a giggle.   
  
“Miss, if you’re stressed, I know how to make you relaxed.” Her hands reached out, Samus protested until the fingers started to run through her hair. Pink nails stroke her scalp in a rhythmic fashion. Samus’s protests quickly turned into hums and moans, her thoughts and worries melted away as her head was expertly massaged by the woman. “Oh, you must be very stressed.” The woman got even closer, Samus’s face bounced off the soft breasts of the backup singer as her mind was clouded. Her hearing was muffled as her ears faded away, sinking into her skin only to be replaced by little nubs coming out of her head. The bounty hunter’s memories were twisted as the fingers danced through her mind. Samus finally noticed something was wrong.   
  
“Wait no.” She meekly said as her body relaxed under the skillful touches of the green alien. “I’m here to talk to Stella.” The woman shoved her chest back into Samus’s face, silencing her weak protests.   
  
“Oh sweetie, all the dancers want to talk to Stella. Isn’t she so great?” Samus was compelled to agree as more of her resistance was lost in the sea of green cleavage. Samus tried to hold onto memories, she knew she wasn’t a dancer, right?   
  
“No, I’m not some...I fought Ridl-reddly? Reeder?” The other woman she called Rosalina stood behind her chair and massaged her shoulders. Samus’s nose was flattened against her rounding face. Her eyes were growing as her pupils changed to the same hot pink the other girls had. Her chest tingled as the hands from the woman behind her dug into her back and her shoulder blades.   
  
“Randel? Oh no honey why you fight our dance choreographer? You guys had such a good session before.” Samus’s head pounded as her multiple fights with the Space Pirate Ridley turned into dance lessons with the ships on board instructor. The pounding didn’t last long as the green fingers teased her head more. Light pink roots spread out as her hair changed, the nubs grew to full functioning antenna. A green tinge on them that started to creep down with the pink. The alien colors slowly washing down her body and painting over her normal skin tone. Samus moaned as her chest grew and ripped through her zero suit, her green chest and dark green nipples made the girls giggle.   
  
“Oh Samy, you really should have told the tailor you were the same size as us now.” Samus was disoriented.   
  
“Same...as you?” Memories of doing repairs on her power armor was replaced with trips to the tailor, moments of being stark naked as the tape was wrapped tightly around her body and teased her sensitive areas. Her ripped blue zero suit wrapped around her bust and legs, becoming a matching tube top and pants that was a copy of the other girls. Her ass filled out the pants, matching the impractical size that all the backup dancers had. “I’m...a dancer?” False memories finally piecing together inside her mind. The two girls clapped.   
  
“Not for long! Isn’t it great that Stella wants you to be a singer? We’ll be here to support you Samy, no need to be nervous.” Samy still felt dizzy as the girls placed matching fur bracelets and a shoulder piece as her heart beat faster. The colors now reached her calves, her remaining skin tone hidden under her tight pants. Samy was too busy trying to remember what song she was supposed to sing when her rocket heels sputtered, sparks flew as her heels broke and then became the same pink stiletto pumps that Stella’s entourage wore. Years of combat melted into long hours training her voice, controlling her breathing, pitch range, her heart fluttered as she realized how unprepared she was for her audition. Wait, was the audition before or after she was supposed to ask Stella something? Rosa noticed that Samy seemed so worried and signaled to Cyn to check on her. Cyn pulled the poor girl out of her cleavage, it was like looking in a mirror, but she was still missing her makeup!   
  
“Oh Samy, you’ve had a rough morning, hadn’t you? Here, we’ll fix you up.” The two girls helped out their newly transformed coworker. Cyn fixed Samy’s makeup, giving her the heavy eyeshadow and eye-catching wings that they were known for. Rosa painted her nails, a steady hand applied the pink polish that completed Samy’s looks.   
  
“Twinsies!” All three girls squealed and wiggled their fingers at each other. Something the girls always did after getting their nails painted. Samy suddenly froze. Did she normally do that? She remembered doing it before but it felt like that was the first time. Her expression one of deep thought before the girls pulled her out of the chair.   
  
“Up you go! Can’t be slouching when Stella arrives can you?” Samy was worried her earlier light headedness would affect her balance but she was used to the pumps and had no issues finding her center of balance. Her heart fluttered as she heard the distinct clack of heels on the deck. Stella was about to enter the room.   
  
The door into the waiting room slid open, and with graceful strides Stella entered. She had a similar outfit that the girls did but she had a white open jacket on, her tube top had a light fur trimming, her eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses that had stars at the corners. Her wavy hair flowed as she walked towards the girls, both Rosa and Cyn bowed as Stella closed the distance.   
  
“Good morning, mistress.” The two of them said in unison. Samy gave a delayed bow.   
  
“Go-good morning, mi-mistress!” Her voice cracked and her face flushed with embarrassment, she was already screwing up. Stella moved her glasses down, showing her pink pupils.   
  
“Good morning girls.” She nodded at Rosa and Cyn. “Good morning Samus.” She said to the nervous dancer with a smirk. Samy meekly corrected her.   
  
“Oh, it’s uh, my name is Samy, mistress.” Her heart was pounding as Stella’s smile grew. But there was still something deep in her mind, something she needed to ask.   
  
“Oh right, Samy. No matter, I’m sure I’ll learn your name soon enough.” Stella cocked her head. “Was there something you wanted to ask me?” Samy racked her brain, she was supposed to ask about signers? New singers? Something about planets? How Stella was getting new singers from other planets? A gentle touch was all it took to derail Samy’s thoughts. Stella stroked Samy’s chin with her thumb and index finger. Samy couldn’t help but leave her mouth agape and blush as her final memories were changed. The dossier she was reading on her way over that had a photo of Stella in it was replaced with one of the many magazines covers Stella has appeared on. The documents blending into a flashy article about Samy’s mistress.   
  
“Well Samy? Don’t keep me waiting.” Samy let out a few nervous notes. Her mind was washed away in pure bliss under Stella’s gentle touch. Soon Samy’s singing filled the room as Stella enjoyed another successful audition. The new singer happy to receive such attention from her mistress. Rosa and Cyn lined up behind Samy, hands on their hips. They made themselves available for Stella’s inspection and touch. The girls had no great ambition to ever try to overtake Stella’s spotlight, the backup signers more than happy to live in Stella’s shadow and gentle embrace.   
  
  
Samy had never been happier. They had just wrapped up another one of Stella’s concerts. The girls were out having a night out, flirting with guys at the bar, still in their uniforms from the concert. Samy had just debuted as a backup singer and she was on cloud nine. The space station’s artificial gravity the only thing keeping her down. Amongst all the partying Samy noticed something. Some of the crew from the ship were offloading some abandoned vessel that was found in the hanger. Samy fell behind the group as she watched the red small space craft get sold to a local collector, apparently it used to belong to some hot shot hunter. Samy couldn’t help but feel sad as she watched the exchange. A friendly voice pulled her out of her sudden distraction.   
  
“Samy, hurry up! The boys want a private karaoke lesson!” Samy had to run to catch up, luckily, she was used to moving in the heels.   
  
“Sorry Rosa, of course I’ll sing for the boys.” Cheers and giggles exploded from the intoxicated group as the party made its way through the station. Stella wasn’t in the group but her after parties were as famous as her concerts. Even her backup singers would make sure the venue had a night to remember. 


End file.
